Meeting and Passing: the Sound of Trees
by Yumetaka Kourui
Summary: Joanna and Nicole attempt to go back to another world they left not long ago, but instead the two of them end up in the world of Naruto. Interesting adventures await them, from Nicole trying to jump-hug a young Gaara to Joanna fighting sound nin. Self-inserts. Co-written by myself and a friend.
1. Willful Homing

**Meeting and Passing: the Sound of Trees**

_Fangirls Meet Naruto_

By 88-x-NekoNinja-x-88 and Yumetaka Kourui

**

* * *

Joanna's View:**

We didn't belong here, on this world.

We had to go back. We started here, we ended here, and yet we knew we didn't belong.

We combined my knowledge and her power in hopes of getting back. Everything was right, well, as much as it can be with something that's never been done before.

We had both drawn our parts of the circle; I mine and Nicole hers. We checked it over before laying our hands on the edge, causing the complex mathematical transmutation circle to glow blue. However, something felt _different_ from last time.

I could feel my body being pulled into the circle along with my soul, yet there was something out of place. It wasn't the same as before.

'_Not good.'_

**

* * *

Nicole's View:**

I'll admit it; I know when I'm not wanted. Sure, nine out of ten times I'll ignore it, but I'll still know.

This just wasn't the place for me, I wanted, no, needed to go back. To feel wanted… like I belonged… not to mention to glomp the numerous hot guys!

However, that's a different story for another time.

Anyways, we worked our asses off to come back here, but wouldn't you know it, it wasn't what I remembered… what I wanted to come back to.

So here we are, double-checking for any errors on the transmutation circle. I knew Joanna was already done with her side, but I wanted to make sure this guaranteed we go back to the Fullmetal Alchemist world, the place where we _belonged_.

As we laid our hands down on it though, it was not the same. I can tell you though; this pain was like going through my own little merry patch of hell…twice.

'_Craaaaaaap!'_


	2. Two Look at Two

**Meeting and Passing: the Sound of Trees**

_Fangirls Meet Naruto_

_By 88-x-NekoNinja-x-88 and Yumetaka Kourui_

**-=-=Two Look at Two=-=-**

**

* * *

Joanna's View:**

'_Well, this sucks.'_

Ah, this was just what I _always _wanted; ending up in the middle of some clearing in a random forest I'd never even _seen_ before. And you know what? This wasn't me. Wait, let me rephrase that, this wasn't my body. Last I checked I was a newly-fifteen-year-old sharing a birthday with my best friend, also a newly-fifteen year old. Now here I was, in the middle of _nowhere_, in a body that _couldn't_ have been more than **seven**, with no sight of my friend. Great, just great, this was turning out to be such an _amazing_ birthday; nothing was going right for either of us.

Lovely.

**

* * *

Nicole's View:**

'_The hell?'_

Well this was one hell of a birthday present. Now where the fuck was I, and WHY was it so friggin hot here? Now that I thought of it, why was I so much shorter than before … I mean I was short before but DAMN! I feel like I'm in a giant goddamn litter box. Humph, wouldn't you think I would look older than a fucking four year old when I just turned fifteen? And just where the hell is Joanna! We need to be together or I'll glomp someone that might kill me! She's the closest pervert and closet insane person, I'm the out in the open I'll-make-you-insane-before-you-can-say-giant-dinosaur-balls person!

'_Things just can't get __**any **__better can they?'_

**

* * *

Joanna's View:**

I climbed up a tree that was near the clearing so I wasn't deep in the forest but I also wasn't out in the open. Damn, it was hard to climb up being tiny. There was one slight discomfort… the feeling of someone watching me. Not good. Like, really not good. As in when I have the feeling of someone watching me, someone IS watching me.

My thoughts were confirmed when a human-shaped shadow was approaching me from the clearing. I sat still on my branch, radiating confidence that I didn't feel. I could tell more from the faint moonlight as the shadow came closer.

'_Shit! Damn it all. My luck is worse than shit today. Damn, fate hates my guts.'_

I felt the need to mentally swear: a thing that I didn't actually do that much, surprisingly. Why was I swearing, you ask? The moonlight, dim as it was, clearly showed me who the shadow was. It's just a _little_ hard to confuse Orochimaru with anyone else. This meant I was in the Naruto world. I wanted to get to the Fullmetal Alchemist world. Damn, life sucked right about then. I had to deal with a power-hungry snake. This was great, just great.

Orochimaru stopped a few feet from the base of the tree and observed me for a minute before he spoke.

"What's your name?"

'_I don't like you.' _"Mommy told me not to talk to strangers. What's your name?"_ 'Hah. Beat the words of a chibi, you snake.'_

"If I tell you my name will you tell me yours?"

'_I bet you're hoping I have some kind of bloodline limit, aren't you, you bastard?' _"I might. Only if I think you're not lying. Mommy said that big people sometimes lie."

"My name is Orochimaru. Where's your mother?"

"Gone, dead, resting in peace, no more, expired, six feet under, passed on, buried, inanimate, perished, extinct, pushing up daisies, lifeless, deceased, departed, no longer among the living. Any other questions?"

"Yes. Do you have a home?"

"Nope, nope. Nowhere on this world is home to me." _'That says nothing about _other_ worlds, though…'_

"Are you interested in becoming a ninja in the village I'm building?"

"Me become a ninja; thief, murderer, scout, killer, assassin, tracker, guard, sentry, spy, shinobi? Hmmm… If you think I'm strong enough…"

"I'm sure you could be strong enough with my training."

"M'kay, then. I'll be a ninja for your village."

**

* * *

Nicole's View:**

I had been walking for hours, or at least what had felt like hours, when I finally dropped down onto the sand for a nice (yet very hot) ten minute break. After five minutes or so in the increasingly hot sun, a shadow conveniently placed itself over me. Though I suppose it isn't too hard what with being less than even the 5'5" I normally was.

Being the curious person that I was, I looked up to see who or what was creating this heavenly shade for me. Being the lucky person I was it turned out to be (after a few seconds' inspection) a younger Baki.

He asked the one question that I hoped he would ask me to rid myself of the boredom that had found its way to my mind. "What's your name, little girl?"

Smiling, I sweetly replied to the older (and greatly taller) man, "I dunno, what's _your_name?"

"My name is Baki, now tell me, what is your name," he said in a tone that screamed 'tell me your name and I won't take your candy later'.

"I dunno, what's your favorite color?" I giggled; he had fallen into my trap already.

"Green, what is your name?" he replied in a harsh tone.

This was it, and I couldn't ruin the one chance I had at this. "I dunno … wanna see me make fire!" I yelled in an excited rush as I pulled the gloves that I had 'borrowed' from Roy Mustang when Joanna and I were in the FMA world.

"No! I do not want to see… wait. Make fire?" he snapped in a harsh and confused tone.

"Yep! I can make fire when I do this." I had already put the glove on, even though it was a bit big for my tiny hand, so I turned and snapped my fingers towards the enemy ninja that I had noticed sneaking up on us while Baki was busy yelling at me.

He said nothing as he watched as fire came appeared after snapping my fingers with my gloves, quickly enveloping the shinobi that he hadn't noticed. This look of shock very easily made my entire fucking walk in blazing hot temperatures worth it.

'_Might as well have some more fun and ruin his love live' _

"So where are we going now daddy?" I said getting up and grabbing hold of his hand.

'_You know, I'm think this day __**can**__ get better!'_


	3. Bond and Free

**Meeting and Passing: the Sound of Trees**

_Fangirls Meet Naruto_

_By 88-x-NekoNinja-x-88 and Yumetaka Kourui_

**-=-=Bond and Free=-=-**

**

* * *

Joanna's View:**

I opened my eyes to semi-darkness. Sitting up I worked to remember what had happened yesterday. Ah, yes… this was my room in what was essentially Orochimaru's underground lair.

I looked at the tiny skylight – if it could be called that – to see it was very early in the morning. Training started today.

I brought my knees up to my chest and again noticed just how small my seven-year-old body was. I examined my current situation and made some plans for the future. A knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts. I got up and opened the door to see a young boy with silver hair, perhaps in his early teens, standing there. It was without a doubt a young Kabuto.

"Orochimaru-sama has summoned you."

I nodded and followed him as he led the way.

When we arrived in the room where Orochimaru was, I could see some training posts as well as a few columns making sure that the ceiling didn't collapse.

Kabuto bowed to Orochimaru before leaving to do whatever other job he had been assigned. Orochimaru then spoke.

"Training will be difficult if you're going to be strong."

"I won't give up." I had to seem like a mindless henchman after all. How else would he trust me?

"Before I train you, I have one more question."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?"

"What is your clan name? I'd like to know more about the girl I will be training."

"My full name is Kuratsuki Joanna."

Some sort of recognition flashed in his eyes and I wondered what that meant.

"I see. Now, Joanna-chan, we will begin your training, starting with chakra control. Focus your chakra into your hand until you can see what color it is."

I focused, and though I was unused to using this energy, soon I was able to make my hand glow a pale silver. Orochimaru then pointed to one of the columns.

"I expect you to be able to climb that column with only your feet and chakra in an hour. I have something else I must do and I'll check back then."

Though the 'or else' was left unsaid; it was obvious that if I wasn't able to climb the column something bad would happen. I was forever thankful that girls in general had naturally good chakra control.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

After Orochimaru left the room I put my hands in the Tiger seal and focused my chakra to my feet. When I felt I had a decent amount I put my foot against the column and then pulled myself up until both feet were holding on with chakra. There were two times when I almost lost my hold, but I made it to the ceiling and carefully back down without slipping. It can't have taken more than five minutes.

When I was back on the ground I decided to try something.

_Ram, Snake, Tiger._

"_Shadow Clone Jutsu_."

I looked at the result. It looked similar to Naruto's failed _Clone Jutsu_.

The 'clone' poofed away and I again attempted the technique.

**

* * *

Nicole's View:**

'_Oh god, how much longer?'_

It was around noon when Baki and I got within seeing distance of the village's gates. Though of course Baki was now my "daddy".

"Daddy, how much longer will it take to get to those big gates?" I asked with as much innocent curiosity as I could.

He looked down at me (not surprising seeing as I'm basically the size of a six or seven year old…) replying with a hint (that being a _major_ understatement) of annoyance in his voice, "Who told you that it was alright to call me daddy you little…" He paused taking in a deep breath to calm down a little before adding, "We should be there within half an hour. Now I expect you to act like a good little girl when we get to the village, understand?" he practically growled the last part at me!

"Yes daddy, I understand," I giggled.

'_Yeah, "daddy", I understand that this plan is going to be fucking hilarious."_

**

* * *

Joanna's View:**

"Walk up the column."

I followed his commands except this time I didn't even bring my hands into a seal to help me focus. I sent chakra to my feet and walked confidently up the vertical surface before 'sitting' near the top facing Orochimaru.

"Good job."

"Thank you, Orochimaru-sama."

If there was one thing I was good at, it was acting, which, in this case, basically equaled to 'sucking up'.

"Now come back down."

I again did as he said and stood in front of him.

"We are going to try a simple jutsu."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

"The _Transformation Jutsu_ is performed by putting your hands in a reverse Ram seal with your right hand on top and saying the name of the technique while concentrating on who you want to turn into. Turn into me."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama," I put my hands in the reverse Ram seal while concentration on Orochimaru, "_Transformation Jutsu._"

It only took a split second to notice the mistake which I quickly fixed. I had been looking from a seven-year-old's point of view so I turned out too tall.

"Whoops! _Transformation Jutsu._"

This time I was the right height.

"Perfect, Joanna-chan."

"Thank you, Orochimaru-sama."

What a suck-up I was.

**

* * *

Nicole's View:**

"Hey! What's with the smirk?"

Ah snap, Baki saw the smirk I had on from thinking about 'the plan'.

I blinked in a cute way that only a young child could pull off. "What do you mean daddy?" I asked.

Luck seemed to be on my side as we neared the gates.

'_Tee hee, part one of 'Embarrass Baki!' will commence in 5…4…3…2…1…now!' _

"Hey Baki, who's the kid?" The guard on duty asked.

'_Well well, the guards noticed me faster than I thought they would!'_

Baki opened his mouth to tell him all about the most annoying little brat he found in the desert who insisted that she call him 'daddy'. Now if you're wondering, the little brat he's thinking about is me. Aw, can't you just tell that he just loves me so much?

Now seeing as Baki telling them who I was would ruin my entire plan, I quickly thought of a story, spouting my tale to the guards. "I'm Kurotori Nicole, Baki is my daddy! He found me there when he was looking for any bad people" I paused forcing myself to cry a little. "Bad people just like the ones who hurt mommy! I tried looking for Daddy on my own, but I got lost… I… I'm happy I found daddy…even if he did leave mommy…mommy said it was a one night stand… what does a one night stand mean?" I finished with wiping my eyes of any tears, sniffing for affect.

The guards were speechless. I was surprised they believed that story! I looked at Baki from the corner of my eye, seeing him look at me in shock. He took my smirk as a cue to say something. "Ah… I was going to take her to the Kazekage's office to see if she can stay with me until she's old enough to decide where she wants to live…" He stumbled over his words, trying to seem innocent.

All the guards could do was nod, seeing as they couldn't think of anything else to say. Baki grabbed my hand and dragged me through the gates.

* * *

Obviously 88-x-NekoNinja-x-88 (or whatever her username is) came over again today. Reviews would be great! As usual the title is from a poem by Robert Frost. (I have a book of his poems from the library and am taking advantage of it.)


End file.
